


The Sun Will Die.

by peterpans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Loves Saeyoung, Saeran loves Reader, Small Mention of Seven, They both got captured when they went to Mint Eye, Unrequited Love, so many metaphors, this was a night drabble i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpans/pseuds/peterpans
Summary: "It was like sitting in the sun, seeing you smile."  "The sun is not always good.">or in which the moon is so intoxicating, the day and the night fall in love with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory:  
> MC and Seven went to Mint Eye, shit got bad, both of them are captured. This was months ago and MC is being 'inducted' into Mint Eye. Basically, Saeran loves MC. MC doesn't love Saeran. 3 AM angst ensues.

"Saeyoung, no! _Saeyoung!"_ You screamed, him doing the same for you as they pulled you back from his cell, mind drunk on the new thoughts. As they dragged you down further stairs and into the familiar bottom cell, you hit the ground, strength faded over time.

 

How long had you been under Mint Eye's control? Sitting and watching the days go by with nothing but their drugs seeping into your body. Every word a message of redemption, every breath a labor, every look cast upon your slumped form was apathetic or proud. A new member - _how beautiful was enlightenment?_

 

"You're being saved!" She often snapped, hand striking your face. "Be grateful!"

 

You merely whimpered, hanging your head in shame. Reduced to a silent echo of the character you once were. Eyes dull with a growing undershine of green to them, sickly toned skin, fresh bruises proof of the induction period. Raw throat from shouting, a weak tone to it. And one night in the many timeless ones, eyes wide and staring at the ground with nothing but shakes escaping you, he entered. Top less dark today, blues and purples; he was your savior from the empty depths of the passing hours between treatments.

 

He spoke, words rolling in a snake's tongue. "I can let you be free. A princess among the disciples. I can let you be happy, I'll talk to her." At his words, you limply shook your head and he frowned. "No?"

 

"No," you breathed, slowly coming to awareness. "Saeyoung - I need Saeyoung." If he could scream, he would. Why couldn't you let go of your liar? His liar? The fallen angel?

"He means _nothing_ in paradise. But you do," his pale hands took your face gently, thumb stroking the cold skin of your cheek. "You mean so much - you make _so much_ light."

 

You jerked your head away. "He means everything to me."

 

"One day you'll learn to love the sunshine. Not the darkness. He's tricked you, made you unclean, contaminated your name everytime he speaks." His smile tilted up in his odd way, slight but present. "I can be your sun. You can be mine."

 

You simply shook your head and let it drop, eyes rolling to stare at the deflating bag of fluid beside you. You'd be given a blanket when they realized how cold you were underground, you had been out of the sun for too long. _Luciel...is he okay?_

 

He sighed, exiting your cell with more of a slump than usual. You sniffled, then swallowed, then sniffled again, before breaking into sobs. Quiet, empty sobs that bounced around the brick room, echoing back to you in the form of whispers.

 

A sigh. "Stop crying." He was still there, waiting beside the bars with an annoyed, impatient expression on his face. "You're supposed to be happy."

 

But once one wheel had broken, a car couldn't drive. You broke down further.

 

Your shoulders shook harder, hands being brought to cover your stinging eyes. Your mouth was open to release low, saddened cries. The first true act of emotion in weeks and it was sadness.

 

 _This wasn't what enlightenment was supposed to look like,_ he thought to himself.

 

"Why are you crying? You're away from the filth. You're going to heaven." Saeran scowled, looking away.

 

Heaven, huh? Heaven was a lie meant for people who couldn't cope with the fact they might die. You let out a choked cry, overwhelmed with both frustration and annoyance and desperation to see the sun again.

 

"Just stop _crying!_ " Saeran slammed his hand on the brick, making you flinch. "I can let you be happy! You can be happy!" he was almost begging. "Like in those photos I saw when I found you! You were _perfect_ in those photos!"

 

He trailed off, growing quiet. "...it was like sitting under the sun, seeing you smile."

 

"Why can't you smile? Is it him? Is _he_ the one making you cry?" Saeran demanded, hands gripping the bars. You did nothing but hiccup in the vast silence, his mint eyes watching you helplessly. The sun wasn't shining...it was clouded over and gray. More tears slipped out. "You're a fool to cry. Crying does nothing."

 

You looked up at him as he talked. "The sun doesn't weep. I can shine for you, put your happiness in me, and I'll make it bright. I can make you so happy."

 

"You're wrong," you whispered. "I am not the sun. Rika - she was the sun, because she _burns_ and _blisters_ the people who bathed in her."

 

"I am the moon who reflects her. Harmlessly - the moon can't burn. _I_ was what came when _she_ left," you spat, hopelessness and defeat welling into a pool of words that spilled over. "I let the stars shine despite my presence, whereas she demands a clean sky."

 

His eyes widened, brittle hands lifting to cover his ears. You felt satisfaction in the fact you had made him shake. You would speak even if it was onto someone that did not care to listen.

 

You gave another weak, bitter smile. "The sun is not always good."

 

 _And one day, the sun will leave us all behind to deal with its following horrors, that will consume us all in time._

**Author's Note:**

> this way so bad i am so sorry.


End file.
